A conventional ratchet tool includes a ratchet mechanism which has a ratchet member and a pawl which is engaged with the ratchet member. The pawl member is connected to an operation lever on the outside of the tool so that when operating the lever, the pawl is pivoted to let one of two toothed ends engaged with the ratchet member so that the direction of the ratchet to output a torque is decided. Nevertheless, when choosing the ratchet direction, the user cannot positively be sure that the pawl is pivoted and engaged with the ratchet member as desired because there is no positioning device to clearly show that which end of the pawl is engaged with the ratchet member.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet tool having a direction selection collar rotatably mounted to the handle and a positioning member is embedded in the collar so as to be received in one of three dents in the ratchet member to let the user know that which direction of the ratchet member is set for applying a torque to the object.
The present invention improves the positioning feature for the ratchet tool and this makes the user to feel confident when using the ratchet tool.